Super Wario Bros. Barlw
Super Wario Bros. Barlw is a drama about various Nintendo and MYM characters. Currently, the main characters include: * Chilly * Green Chilly * Splash Woman * Lust * Top Man * Gluttony * Ganondorf * Zelda * Link * Luigi * Wolf * Olimar * King Boo * Chef Kawasaki Plot Summary: *The story begins with Ganondorf and Zelda in Ganondorf's Castle. The two are in his hot tub when Link suddenly barges in. Angered, Ganondorf stabs Link with a plunger covered in magic sh*t. Zelda is horrified by this, but she is knocked out with the plunger covered in magic sh*t. Ganondorf transforms into Ganondorf the White and leaves his castle (and an injured Link and unconscious Zelda) behind. *Elsewhere, at a bar in an unknown location, Lust and Splash Woman have some drinks together. Suddenly, Gluttony appears and begins attacking the bar by eating everything in sight. Lust is unable to restrain Gluttony, and just as he is about to finish off Splash Woman, Chilly arrives on his Chillymobile and chases off Gluttony. As thanks for saving their lives, Chilly is invited to have some drinks with Lust and Splash Woman. However, Chilly offers Splash Woman too many drinks and she gets passes out from drinking too much. Lust revives her and explains what Chilly was doing. Enraged at his perversion, Splash Woman attacks an apologetic Chilly, reducing him to a puddle. She shows no remorse as Chilly flows out into the ocean to presumably die, vowing to be revived someday in a nothern ocean. *Some time later, Lust and Splash Woman are at the same bar, having some drinks. A Green Chilly appears, claiming to be the previous Chilly's son. He askes Lust and Splash Woman if either of them are his mother. After they both deny this, Green Chilly explains that his father was trying to save the snowman race, as Chilly was apparently the last of his kind. He explains that snowman reproduction is different from other kinds of reproduction. After it is determined that Splash Woman can't be the mother (she's a robot), Green Chilly pleads for Lust to give a relinquisha sample of her DNA to prove that she isn't his mother. Splash Woman enlists the help of Top Man, who uses centrifugal force to determine Green Chilly and Lust's DNA fingerprints and see if they're related. The results are inconclusive. *Later, in an unknown northern location, Chilly is revived on a beach. *Some time later, Lust goes to Luigi's Mansion because she is hungry. Luigi feeds her rotten lemons and she vomits. Luigi cleans this up with a Wiimote as Lust attacks a door for no reason. This causes a Boo to appear out of nowhere and kidnap Lust. Luigi runs off and saves his @ss. Meanwhile, outside, Wolf is drunk and parks his Landmaster on a patch of Pikmin. Olimar is distraught, but Wolf vomits in his pants. *While held captive by the Boo, Lust calls Gluttony on her cell phone to ask him to save her, but Gluttony eats his phone. Lust sends him a text message, but Gluttony eats his phone again. Lust is taken to Hotel Delfino (in Sirena Beach on Isle Delfino) where Boo Headquarters is located and she is held captive by King Boo. Olimar appears as Lust is about to be assaulted by King Boo. *''To be continued....''